glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Empire State of Mind
Empire State of Mind, en español Estado Imperial de la Mente, es una canción presentada en el episodio "Audition". La versión original pertenece a'' Jay-Z'' y Alicia Keys de su álbum The Blueprint 3.''También aparece el la película de glee The 3D Concert Movie ''Contexto de la canción Es cantada por New Directions en un intento de reclutar nuevos miembros luego de que Matt Rutherford haya sido transferido, y también luego de descubrir que lasNacionales serán en Nueva York, aunque los estudiantes actúan como si ni siquiera estuvieran ahí. Solamente Sam y Sunshine muestran interés. Letra Artie: Yeah I'm out that Brooklyn, now I'm down in Tribeca Right next to Deniro, but I'll be hood forever I'm the new Sinatra, and since I made it here I can make it anywhere, yeah they love me everywhere Finn: I used to cop in Harlem, all of my Dominicano's Right there up on Broadway, pull me back to that McDonald's Took it to my stashbox, 560 State Strett Catch me in the kitchen like a Simmons with them pastries Puck: Cruisin' down 8th Street, off white Lexus Drivin' so slow, but BK is from Texas Me, I'm out that Bed-Stuy, home of that boy Biggie Now I live on billboard and I brought my boys with me Say whatup to Ty-Ty, still sippin' mai tai's Sittin' courtside, Knicks & Nets give me high five Jigga I be Spike'd out, I could trip a referee Tell by my attitude that I'm most definitely from New Directions (Rachel): New York Concrete jungle where dreams are made of There's nothin' you can't do Now you're in New York (new york!) These streets will make you feel brand new Big lights will inspire you Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York Puck: Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game Do I made the Yankee hat more famous then a Yankee can You should know I bleed blue, but I ain't a Crip though But I got a gang of brothers walkin' with my clique though Finn: Welcome to the melting pot, corners where we sellin' rock Africa Bambata home of the hip-hop Yellow cab, gypsy cab, dollar cab, holla back For foreigners it ain't for they act like they forgot how to act Puck: Eight million stories, out there in it naked City is a pity, half of y'all won't make it Me, I got a plug, Special Ed "I Got It Made" If Jesus payin' Lebron, I'm payin' Dwayne Wade Three dice cee-lo, three card molly Labour Day Parade, rest in peace Bob Marley Statue of Liberty, long live the World Trade Long live the Kingdom, I'm from the Empire St. that's New Directions & Rachel New York Concrete jungle where dreams are made of There's nothin' you can't do Now you're in New York These streets will make you feel brand new Big lights will inspire you Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York Artie: Lights is blinding, girls need blinders So they can step out of bounds quick The sidelines is, lined with casualties, who sip to life casually Then gradually become worse, don't bite the apple leaf Caught up in the in-crowd, now you're in style End of the winter gets cold, en vogue, with your skin out City of a sin, it's a pity on the wind Good girls gone bad, the city's filled with them Finn: Mommy took a bus trip, now she got her bust out Everybody ride her, just like a bus route Hail Mary to the city, you're a virgin And Jesus can't save you, life starts when the church end Came here for school, graduated to the high life Ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight Dub MHS got you feelin' like a champion The city never sleeps, better slip you an Ambien Rachel & New directions New York (Santana: '''heyyyy) Concrete jungle where dreams are made of There's nothin' you can't do Now you're in New York These streets will make you feel brand new Big lights will inspire you Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York '''Mercedes (Santana) One hand in the air for the big city Streetlights, big dreams, all lookin' pretty No place in the world that could compare Put your lighters in the air Everybody say "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" Mercedes & New Directions New York Concrete jungle where dreams are made of There's nothin' you can't do Now you're in New York These streets will make you feel brand new Big lights will inspire you Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York Curiosidades *Rachel es la unica de las Chicas de New Directions en traer falda ya que todas estan en pantalon.